Os Santana
by snixxxxx
Summary: petite os sur Santana, cela se durant l'épisode 6 de la saison 3 quand San découvre que tout le monde va être au courant de son secret. désolé pour le résumé nul


Voila une petite Os, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, pour le début sa se passe durant l'épisode 6 de la saison 3, la suite sort de ma tête.

-  
Pdv Santana:  
Aujourd'hui comme depuis que j'ai rejoins Mercedes chez les Troubletones avec Britt, à chaque fois que je croise Finn, on s'échange des insultes, mais cette fois ci c'est différent, Mercedes m'a demandé de m'excuser sous peine de me faire virer du groupe.  
_M: Hey Bouboule! Je peux te parler une seconde?_  
_Rory: Hey, arrête de te moquer de Finn maintenant!_  
_M: Ferme ta gueule. Je suis là pour m'excuser. Rachel a raison, je n'est pas été juste avec toi. Tu n'es pas gros, je le sais, j'ai couché avec toi. Je veux dire, à un certain moment, j'ai dû apprécier le fait que tu ressembles à un accro aux tacos qui a eu une liposuccion au rabais de trop._  
_R: Who!_  
_M: S'il te plaît, évite les commentaires ou réexporte-toi en Ecosse. J'essaye de m'excuser auprès de gros tas de graisse. Je suis désolée Finn. Vraiment...je suis profondément désolée que les New Directions vont se faire écraser par les Troubletones, et aussi...que tu n'ai pas de talent. Désolée que tu chantes comme si tu te faisais vérifier la prostate et que tu danses comme si tu venais de sortir du coma. Amuses-toi bien à être le petit toutou de Rachel pour le reste de ta vie. Même si, tu sais quoi? Je la surveillerai juste pour la période des fêtes si j'étais toi, parce que si j'étais elle, je planterai une chandelle dans un de ces seins et laisserais la baleine Finn illuminer la lampe de Hannukah pour huit nuits magiques._  
Je vis son visage se décomposé, un sourire victorieux apparu sur mon visage. Je repris mon chemin, quand il cria  
_F: Santana, pourquoi tu ne fais pas ton coming out?* je m'arrêta, je le sentis se rapprocher de moi sans pour autant me retourner* tu es amoureuse de ta meilleure amie Brittany, sa saute au yeux,je sais pourquoi tu excelles dans l'art de rabaisser les autres, c'est parce que t'es tout le temps entrain de te rabaisser toi même vu que t'as pas le courage de lui avouer que t'es amoureuse d'elle et en plus cet amour n'est pas réciproque. Ça doit être dur de pas avouer aux autres se que tu ressens, tu sais ce que tu es ? Une lâche..._  
_M*le coupant*: ta gueule tu sais rien de moi..._  
Le soir même je repensa à se que Finnocense à dit dans le couloir, il a vu juste j'aime Brittany et plus qu'en amitié. Si se blaireaux la deviner, tout le monde le peux aussi...  
Pendant les deux jours suivent, j'esseya d'être moins tactile avec Britt et j'évita Finnocense. Je marchais dans le couloir avec Britt pour me rendre à l'auditorium, dans 10 minutes, les Troubletones , se produise sur scène devant les New Direction, je chantais les paroles dans ma tête quand Becky m'interpella  
_B: Santana, le coach Silvester veut te voir tout de suite dans son bureau._  
_M: je peux pas maintenant je dois aller chanter._  
_B: elle à dit que c'est urgent._  
_M: bon ok j'arrive * à Britt* dit à Mercedes que j'arrive_  
Je suivie Becky jusqu'au bureau me demandant se que j'avais fait pour qu'elle veuille me voir en urgence. En entrant dans le bureau je vis Monsieur Shuester, Burt le père de Kurt et le coach me regardant avec un air compatissant. Mais qu'est ce qui foutent la eux?  
_M: vous vouliez me voir ?_  
_C: oui Santana, assis toi s'il te plait_  
_S: si tu veux je connais un très bon psy, je pourrais te donner son numéro_  
_B: j'ai vécu la même situation, je pourrais parler à tes parents si tu veux._  
Je les regarda avec incompréhension.  
_C: il y a deux jour une jeune fille qui se trouve être la nièce de Régis St Lazar alias sauceman qui se présente contre moi à entendu une conversation entre Fin Hudson et toi dans les couloirs._  
J'espère que ce n'est pas se à quoi je pense  
_B: il m'a envoyé en exclusivité son spot de pub_  
_C: c'est de ma faute j'ai lancé le ton de la campagne, avec quelques mensonge._  
Burt mis la cassette dans le magnéto, l'image du coach apparut puis une voix d'homme:  
Sue Silvester veut se présenter au conseil alors qu'elle nomme *l'image d'une pyramide ou je suis au sommet apparut* co-capitaine une lesbienne...*je ferma les yeux, quand je les souvient une grande photo de moi apparut avec écrit en dessous "lesbienne", des larmes coulèrent je me retourna vers les 3 adultes qui me fixaient n'écoutant même plus la vidéo, ils me regardaient avec pitié  
_S: je suis sincèrement désolé Santana._  
_M*en me levant*:Je ne l'ai même pas encore dit à mes parents !_  
Et je partis en courant, au lieu d'aller à l'auditorium comme prévu, je courra jusqu'à chez moi, j'alla dans la salle de bain et fis couler un bain, j'avala une boite de médicament et entra dans l'eau habiller, je posa mon portable à côté de moi sur le rebord de la baignoire, je prix la lame de rasoir que je venais de sortir, remonta la manche de mon bras droit et enfonça la lame dans ma peau. Puis je répéta l'opération avec mon autre bras. Je pris mon portable, je vis 15 appels manqué et 24 messages, 5 appels de Brittany, 2 de Mercedes, 3 de Finn, 2 de Puck, 1 de Quinn, 1 de Shuester et 1 de Kurt. Je n'en même pas le temps de regarder les messages qu'il vibra, Britt tente de me joindre, je décrocha mis le haut parleur et le posa sur le bord de la baignoire. La voix de Britt s'é la salle de bain.  
_B: San t'es ou ? Sa fait 20 minutes que tu devrais être sur scène... Monsieur Shuester s'inquiète pour toi..._  
La fin devenue incompréhensible pour moi, je sentis mon corps se relâcher, l'eau est devenue toute rouge. Avec le peu de force je marmonna quelques chose et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Pdv Brittany:  
25 minutes plus tôt dans les coulisses de l'auditorium, Mercedes commença à s'énerver  
_Mer: ou est Santana? On monte sur scène dans 5 minutes._  
_Moi: elle va arrivé, le coach voulait la voir._  
5 minutes plus tard toujours pas de Santana  
_M: je vais la tuer dès qu'on à finit de chanter, en attendant faut qu'on monte sur scène pour les prévenir de notre retard_  
_Moi: okey et puis je suis sur qu'elle va arrivé elle ne nous abandonnera pas._  
On monta sur scène, le Glee club nous regarda  
Shuester: elle n'est pas avec vous Santana ?  
_Mer: non, on l'attend_  
_M: elle avait rendez vous avec le coach_  
_S: sa fait au moins 5 minutes qu'elle est sortie du bureau. * inquiet* Elle devrait être avec vous..._  
_M: qu'est ce qui c'est passer dans le bureau ?_  
_S: elle a appris une mauvaise nouvelle, essayer de l'appeler, elle s'est peut être isolé..._  
Pendant que j'essaya de l'appeler, Quinn, Rachel, Tina et Mike firent le tour du lycée pour la trouver, au bout 20 minutes ils revinrent,  
_Q: on l'a pas trouvé, vous avez réussis la joindre ?_  
_F: non_  
Pour la 6 ème fois je tenta de la joindre, cette fois ci elle décrocha, je fis signe aux autres de se taire.  
_M: San t'es ou ? Sa fait 20 minutes que tu devrais être sur scène- blanc de sa part-Monsieur Shuester s'inquiète pour toi, et tout le monde ici aussi * j'entendis le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe dans l'eau* San tu vas bien ?_  
_San: Santana Lopez n'est qu'une faible..._  
Puis plus rien, une larme coula le long de ma joue, Santana est en danger je le sens.  
_S: Britt qu'est ce qui se passe ?_  
_M: je crois que San à fait une connerie..._  
_S: Shelby reste ici avec les jeunes Brittany et moi on va chez Santana_  
_Shuester m'attrapa par le bras puis me tira vers la sortie une fois dans sa voiture il me dit :elle habite ou ?_  
_M: 401, down street_  
Le trajet fut silencieux et très rapide, monsieur Shuester n'a pas lâcher une seule fois l'accélérateur. Arrivé devant chez elle, je sorti en courant de la voiture et monta dans sa chambre, elle est vide, je regarda vers la salle de bain, la porte est un peu ouverte, Shuester qui m'a suivi me dit de ne pas bouger, il alla à la salle de bain, 10 secondes après il cria: _Brittany appel les secours! * je m'approcha pour entrer * non reste dehors, je ne veux pas que tu vois sa..._  
Je fis se qu'il me dit et en attendant que les secours arrivent, je regarda par la porte, je vis l'eau de la baignoire est rouge, de la je vois le bout de ses jambes.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les secouristes arrivèrent, ils emmenèrent San a l'hôpital, avec Monsieur Shuester on y a alla, une fois la bas il appela shelby pour la prévenir de la situation. Je réalisa que je ne sais même pas se que San a fait, pour se retrouver ici, vu le sang elle a du se couper. Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin vint a ma rencontre,  
_Médecin: Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, votre amie n'a pas survécu, elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang et elle a fait une overdose de médicament, on a fait tout se qu'on a pu._  
Je m'effondra dans ses bras.  
s* qui revenait de dehors* : qu'est ce qui se passe?  
_Médecin: elle n'a pas survécu, je suis désolé. Vous avez réussis a joindre ses parents ?_  
_S: Non, son père est en voyage d'affaire et en voyage d'affaire et sa mère ne répond pas. On peut aller la voir ?_  
_Médecin: Oui bien sur suivez moi._  
Ils durent me porter a moitié pour que j'atteigne la chambre, une vie sans San et une vie sans soleil. C'est comme la Belle sans la Bête ou Blanche neige sans ses 7 nains.  
Je leva la tête et vis le corps de San allongé sur se lit, au niveau de ses poignets il y a des bandages, ses yeux sont fermé, jamais je ne pourrait revoir ses beaux yeux couleurs café. D'une main je caressa ses cheveux, elle va me manquer. Pourquoi elle a fait sa ? Elle n'avait pas le droit, elle m'avait promis de protéger contre se monde. Je vais découvrir pourquoi elle a fait sa et les coupables vont payer...  
Je me retourna ver Shuester, il est l'un des dernier a l'avoir vu.  
_M: Qu'avez vous fait a Santana pour qu'elle fasse sa ?!_  
_S*surpris*: Pardon ?_  
_M: Vous m'avez très bien entendu!_  
_S: Je ne lui ai rien fait, pourquoi tu dis sa ?_  
_M: Avant qu'elle vous rejoigne vous et le coach dans son bureau et elle allait très bien, puis après puis elle disparaît et se suicide, je l'ai compris quand j'ai vu ses bandages a ses poignets. Santana est quelqu'un de bien, elle n'aurait pas fais sa pour un petit truc, donc je le répète que lui avez vous fais ?_  
_S: Je lui est rien fait, avec Sue on l'a convoqué dans le bureau car, une personne a attendue une conversation qu'elle a eu avec Finn par rapport a sa sexualité et cette personne l'a dit a son oncle qui est un concurrent de Sue et il a fait une vidéo qui va passer dans deux jours a la télé et il y annonce qu'elle est lesbienne. _  
_M: Donc si elle a fait sa c'est la faute de l'autre tas de graisse_  
_S: Indirectement..._  
_M* le coupant*: Je vais le tuer _  
_S: Brittany se n'est..._  
Il fut coupé par Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn et Finn qui entrèrent dans la chambre.  
_R: On est venu dès qu'on a su, Shelby est resté avec les autres a l'auditorium, ils viendront plus tard, elle va bien ?_  
_S: Elle est mort..._  
Leurs visages qui jusque la était, espérant changea, des larmes commença a coulé le long de leurs joues, quand je vis que Finn aussi a eu les larmes au yeux, mon sang fit qu'un tour. Je m'approcha de lui et le gifla de toute mes forces  
_R: Pourquoi t'as fais sa Brittany ?_  
Je le fixa dans les yeux, je vis dans son regard qu'il est apeurer et il a raison d'avoir peur.  
_M: Si elle est morte c'est de ta faute !_  
_F: Comment sa ?_  
_M: Que lui as tu dis i jours ?_  
_F: Qu'elle devait faire son coming-out, que tout le monde sait qu'elle t'aime, mais qu'elle a peur de t'avouer ses sentiments parce qu'elle n'est pas sur que se soit réciproque, et qu'elle est lâche. C'est tout, pourquoi tu dis que c'est ma faute ?_  
_M: A cause de toi tout le monde va être au courant et pas seulement le lycée ! Tu vas regretter d'être né au monde monsieur Baleineau *je lui mis un coup de poing* tu vas voir comment on règle les problèmes façon Lima Heights Adjacent * je lui donna un autres coup de poing cette fois ci dans le nez, j'allais lui en mettre un nouveau quand des bras m'enlacèrent et me me bloquèrent* lâchez moi ! Je vais lui refaire sa face comme dans mon quartier ! _  
_S: Arrêtes Brittany, calme toi, se n'est pas de sa faute, tu lui a cassé le nez ! Et tu as du te cassez le poignet vu la façon dont il gonfle, Quinn, Rachel allez chercher des infirmières, s'il vous plait._  
_M: T'as pas finis d'entendre parler de moi face de rat!_  
_S: Brittany qu'est ce qui te prends ? D'habitude tu es si gentille_  
_M: Brittany est morte en même temps que Santana..._  
_  
_  
_  
_  
Pdv extérieur:  
Quelques jours plus tard, tout le lycée McKingley, est toujours en deuil, mais surtout tout les élèves et même les professeurs craignent Brittany, cette fille si gentille qui vivait dans son monde est devenue la pire Bitch que McKingley est connue, toute la gentillesse et l'innocence qu'il y avait dans son regard laissa la place a la haine,et a la rage. Les malheureux qui ont tenté de montré qu'ils étaient de tout cœur avec elle ou qui se sont retrouvé sur son chemin, on finis a l'hôpital. Même le Glee Club n'essaye pas de lui remonter le moral, surtout pas Finn, il sait que si il lui parle ou même s'approche d'elle, il sera pas envoyé a l'hôpital mais a la morgue. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, c'est l'enterrement de Santana, tout le Glee Club y est présent ainsi que la sa famille, enfin il manque LA personne que Santana aimait le plus dans se monde Brittany S Pierce. Celle-ci arriva au moment ou le cercueil toucha le fond du trou, elle est ivre, elle tibuta jusqu'au trou et s'asseya au bord sans faire attention aux personnes autours d'elle qui la fixait surpris. Elle pleura pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a quitté l'hôpital, le jour ou elle a appris la mort de son âme sœur. Ce fût la dernière fois qu'elle pleura. Maintenant, elle ne sera plus cette fille dans les nuages mais une fille qui n'a plu peur de rien n'y de personne.


End file.
